1) Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an operation of a battery on the basis of the state thereof, and an electronic device for supporting the same.
2) Description of Related Art
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
With the advancement of information communication technology, semiconductor technology, and the like, the spread and use of various electronic devices have rapidly increased. According to the wide proliferation of electronic devices, an electronic device has supported various functions in association with other electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, an electronic device requires a lot of power, and to this end, research on technology related to a battery, which supplies power to each element thereof, and technology for controlling charging of the battery has been actively conducted.